


My Obsession

by cadkitten



Category: Cinema Bizarre, Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die has someone on his mind and he just can't get them out of it. He finally decides to do something about it and it couldn't have turned out better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Readers: kismekilmeluvme  
> Songs: "My Obsession" by Cinema Bizarre

He'd never thought of himself as one of the people that would end up in such a position. No... he'd never thought himself one to fall for a man more than ten years his junior. But the moment Yu had walked into his life, he'd known he was done for. He was everything Die had ever wanted, everything he'd ever longed for. The way the younger man carried himself, the way he leaned into Die's space when he laughed, even the way he brushed his hair back behind his ear when he was a little nervous. It was all the little things that drew Die toward the other man.

Sometimes he could have sworn it was as simple as the twinkle in those green, expressive eyes. And yet other times, he thought for certain it had something to do with the gentle touches, the elegant little caresses Yu would give him when he thought Die wouldn't notice. Two weeks... that was how long they ended up spending in one another's company over the course of a year. It wasn't long, but it was enough that Yu was the man Die thought about when he felt at his most alone, when he laid alone in the bus with only his hand to provide him with any sort of relief. He supposed what was the weirdest part of all was the fact that there'd never been more than gentle little touches between them. A caress on the shoulder, a pat on the back, and a single hug when they'd parted last. Not once had he managed to work up the courage to share anything more with the other. No kisses, no heated looks, not a single dirty thing. And yet... he was beyond friendship with him. He wanted more. It burned in his gut that he wanted to touch and share what he hadn't in a few years with this very man.

That very feeling dug in so deeply that Die found he had to do something about it. For months he planned out how best to go about showing up somewhere Yu's band was playing. If he just showed up out of nowhere, it'd be surprising to Yu, but hopefully in a good way. It also gave him the edge; the ability to plan. He purchased his ticket to the show and planned the next few days off from everything. No recording, no shows, not a care in the world for four whole days. It'd give him time to fly in, be there two days, and then fly back out. It was the perfect plan since it was also the last show of the tour for the band.

When the time came Die left the country without telling anyone but Kaoru where he was going. Not a word of why was breathed, just that he was going to a concert in Germany. That was it. Kaoru hadn't asked any further, probably sensing it was a private matter... and lord knew Kaoru hated getting in the middle of private matters.

By the night of the show, Die was nervous. He dressed his very best; a red button-down shirt, black leather pants he hadn't worn in years, and of course his best jewelry. He found himself right in front of Yu for the show, in the second row. He wasn't sure how he managed to get by with being in the crowd and no one noticing who he was, but he supposed they weren't focused on the foreigner, but on the band on stage instead. In a way, it was a sort of relief to be left alone for once, especially with so much on the line tonight.

It was halfway through the show before Die managed to make eye contact with Yu. He watched as a grin spread over the other man's face before he looked away, trying to pump up the crowd. Just that look gave him the courage to go through with what he was here to do tonight and he rode that high through the rest of the show. When everyone else poured out of the venue, Die remained behind, getting the attention of one of the roadies. He explained he was a friend of Yu's and had come from Japan to speak with him. Naturally the guy didn't believe him and tried to brush him off. Die supposed it was only valid, given that inevitably someone always tried such a thing with every band.

He slipped outside with everyone else and made his way down the block, finally fishing out and turning on his phone, making the call to Yu and hoping he had his phone on now that the show was over. His prayers were answered on the third ring, Yu's breathless voice coming over the line. "Die! It _was_ you in the crowd!" Die let out a little laugh. "Yeah, it was."

"Awesome! Are you still here? Do you have time to hang out tonight?" The words lit the fire in Die's heart again. So Yu really did want to see him, then. It made things so much easier. "Of course. I actually have today and tomorrow."

There was silence for a moment and then the sound of a door opening and less noise on the other end of the phone. "Do you want me to meet you somewhere? Your hotel maybe?"

Die's breath caught in his throat and he smiled to himself. "Sure. I mean... if you have an after party you're going to, don't let me stop you-" he was cut off by Yu's voice. "Idiot! You come all this way and you think a party is more important? Pfft!"

The former redhead laughed softly, shaking his head a little. "Hey, I was being nice here you know."

"I'm sure you were. But I'd rather see you. So... dinner?" Die pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment giving it an odd look. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Yu was the one doing the flirting. Putting it back to his ear, he murmured, "I'd love to. But my treat, I insist. For a beautiful job tonight."

Yu chuckled and then the door was heard again and Yu's voice further away from the phone, this time in German that Die didn't understand. When he came back and spoke in English again, he murmured, "Half an hour. I'll pick you up at your hotel. Just text me the address, okay?"

Die couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He was certain it was obvious. "Okay. Will do. See you soon!" He hung up and immediately opened a text, quickly punching in the address and room number before rushing to catch a cab and get back to the hotel. Twenty minutes later, Die found himself in front of the mirror in his room, quietly applying some eyeliner, feeling like a total weirdo. It'd been years since he'd done such a thing and yet... he was still a natural at it.

Moving away from the bathroom, he sat on the edge of the bed. He'd changed from his sweaty concert clothing and put on a simple white Chrome Hearts tank top, a button-up black and red flannel shirt, and his favorite black pants that tied up the sides. It was only a few more minutes before he received a text telling him to come outside and get in the red car. Die couldn't help but laugh, figuring that there'd be at least two red cars outside by the time he got down there.

But the fact was that when he came down, exiting the rather high-end hotel's front lobby, there was only one red car out there. It was a gorgeous Mercedes SLK 350 Roadster and Die could have seriously jizzed his pants over just the car alone, much less the man so obviously sitting in the driver's seat. Shaking his head a little, he moved to the passenger side and opened the door, sliding in. He settled in the seat and pulled on his seatbelt before looking at Yu, studying the other man and his sexy outfit. He had on black jeans as well, along with a black tank top and a white leather jacket over it. His hair was still spiked up from the show and he'd obviously touched up his makeup.

"It's such a surprise that you came to see me!" The younger man gave Die a huge smile before pulling out. "I know a pub with really great food near here. That okay with you?"

Die gave a little nod and Yu pulled out. "I really wanted to come see you, so I found the best time to do it and got a few days off."

Yu smiled at him and reached over to pat his leg a little before changing gears, speeding along toward their destination. It wasn't even ten minutes before they pulled into a lot behind a rather hole-in-the-wall looking pub, the whole way letting them catch up on the past few months. By the time they got out, both of them were grinning and happily chatting, not caring who saw. Upon entering the pub, Yu led them to a booth in the back corner, letting Die sit down first and then sliding in beside him, propping his feet on the other chair and then reaching for a menu, opening it and starting to point out what each thing was to Die since he didn't read German.

Die didn't move an inch, just sat right where he was, his thigh pressed tightly against Yu's, his arm on the back of the seat while he leaned in to look at the menu. Eventually, he just told him to order for him, knowing he'd end up enjoying whatever it was and when the bartender came around, Yu ordered two of the same meal and two beers. Smirking a little at Die, he nudged him with his elbow and then let out, "So... why are you _really_ here? I can see it written all over you."

The leather seat creaked a little as Die decided to give Yu a little bit of space. He shrugged slightly. "You probably don’t want me to tell you while we're sitting in public."

Yu gave him an odd look and then scooted closer again, leaning over. "Just be quiet about it. Come on." Die leaned in a little and flicked his gaze over the rest of the pub, seeing what everyone else was doing. No one seemed to be paying attention and so he managed to get out, "Honestly... I wanted to see you. I... miss you... when you're not around." Yu let out a chuckle and then turned his head so he was virtually face-to-face with Die. "Mmm... maybe you should be just a tad bit clearer, Die."

Die's breath caught and he found himself staring right into those green eyes. With only a split second of indecision, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Yu's as quickly as possible and then drew back, an almost terrified look on his face. He expected the worst. Maybe Yu would punch him or maybe he'd just get up and leave him sitting alone in the bar and he'd never hear from him again. But instead all he got was a soft smile and then a hand lightly tugging on his hair. "That's more like it," Yu purred out at him, winking a little and then settling back in his seat. "Do you know how long I've been waiting on that?"

Die shook his head a little and Yu arched an eyebrow at him. "Since the first night I met you. You're so obvious, but you just wouldn't act." He shrugged a little. "I didn't know if that meant you were just unsure or if you were buried so far in the closet you'd just reject anything I said." His eyes pinned Die again and he smirked. "But turns out you're just a pussy and couldn't do it until now."

"Hey!" Die looked a bit indignant at the pussy comment. "Give a man a break. It's not like you really showed me you were interested." At that Yu actually started laughing, unable to stop it until well after the bartender had brought them their orders. When he did, he flopped back and held his sides. "Man... you really are oblivious. Achingly so. You think I just hang all over everyone I meet?" He snorted and then stabbed at a sausage, giving Die the eye before sucking the meat into his mouth, tonguing the tip before he slowly, sensually bit off a piece of it and put it back down. "Silly boy," he murmured out.

"How was I supposed to know? It's not like we get a lot of time together," he murmured, watching with pure interest while Yu sucked on the sausage. He downed a good part of his beer and then ate a few bites of his food before putting down his fork. "As delicious as this food is..." he trailed off, arching an eyebrow at Yu.

"Mmm... if you're suggesting what I think you are, finish your beer and I'll get boxes." Yu gave him a little mock-glare. "But only if it's what I think it is."

Die let out a little chuckle, his hand coming to caress over Yu's thigh. "Oh... trust me... it is."

Instantly Yu was calling over the bartender, getting the check and two boxes while they both finished off their drinks. They boxed their food and Die paid the tab, leaving a good tip for the bartender so hopefully he wouldn't spill about how much of a hurry they'd been in to leave. They'd never live the rumors down if it got out, he was certain. By the time they got into the car and were headed back, Die felt like his pants were definitely too tight. Glancing over at Yu, it was obvious to him that he was having the same problem. Smirking a little, he reached over and slid his hand over the bulge. "You really want this, don’t you?" he asked quietly, his eyes darkening slightly. Yu's hips pushed up into his hand, but he didn't answer, just shifted gears and pushed his foot down harder on the gas.

Die wet his lips a little and then reached for his zipper, slowly lowering it and then slipping his hand inside, freeing him from the confines of his jeans and slowly stroking him off. "No underwear... I approve." He received a chuckle and then a moan this time, urging him on. Pushing the shoulder strap behind his body, he leaned over the console between them, leaning down and sliding his tongue over the tip of Yu's dick. "Ever gotten road head before?" he purred out in an incredibly sexy manner. "Fuck, no this is a f-first!" Yu panted out, his hips arching a little bit. "Oh god, Die...."

The former redhead slid his mouth over Yu's dick, slowly sucking him off, the sound of the engine and the movement of the car as they drove along only pulling him to continue. Somehow it felt so dirty. He'd blown men before, many times in the past. But not once had he done it in a car. And honestly, not once had he wanted to do it this badly before. But this... this he'd dreamed of for so long. His free hand slid down to grope at his own dick through his pants. He let out a choked groan at the pure pleasure of it.

Yu pulled a little on his hair, the engine cutting off. "Fuck, Die... we're here." He let out a low moan and then muttered, "Forget it, oh god, please, more." He reached over and pushed the button to Die's seatbelt, releasing it and then doing the same to his own when Die leaned up to get it completely off his body. Once the other was back in his lap, sucking at his dick, Yu slid his hand into Die's hair, stroking the long, brown locks between his fingers, looking utterly pleased with himself.

Die gave it his all, sucking the other's dick like he was a pro. He allowed himself to be loud about it, moaning and slurping at the turgid flesh in his mouth. When Yu came, it was relatively without warning, only the sharp gasp and the press of his hand on the back of Die's head as signals. His mouth flooded with the taste of warm cum and Die swallowed it down, enjoying every drop. He wanted it desperately, like he wanted so many other things with this man. Sitting up, he licked his lips and swiped a dribble of cum off his chin, licking it from his fingers with a smug look.

Yu stared at him for one intense moment before tucking himself back in his pants and then grabbing the food, scrambling out of the car and off toward the elevators. Die got out a little more calmly, locking the car doors and then wandering off after him. Once he got to the elevator and slipped inside, he chuckled. "That good?"

"Best head I've ever had," Yu hissed out, "If you think I'm not gonna want more, you're wrong."

Die laughed and pushed the button for his floor. "Mmm.... I thought you might." The wait seemed like eternity before they were in the hotel room, the door barely closed behind them. They ripped clothing from one another, leaving a trail from door to bed. By the time they got to the bed, they were both completely nude, both of them groping at one another like horny teenagers. Die pushed Yu down on the bed, crawling up on top of him and letting out a little groan as he ground his erection against the other man's thigh. He tossed the lube and condom from his pocket onto the bed, leaning in to capture that lovely mouth, wanting more than what he'd had earlier. His hands trailed over tattoos, gently fingering the slightly raised flesh of a newer one before his hand kept moving, finding every other inch of flesh he possibly could.

It wasn't long before he had Yu worked back up to what he'd managed in the car, the other's hard cock pressing against his abdomen. He shifted to press them together, pulling back from the kiss to watch dick slide against dick. For whatever reason, he'd always been incredibly turned on by such actions, though usually afraid to actually perform them. But with Yu, he felt no fear any longer. Instead, he felt like he could do as he pleased; show him the real desires he kept hidden so deeply inside him. Reaching up, he got a handful of hair and pulled his head back, licking up his neck. "God I want to fuck you."

Yu groaned under him, spreading his legs to let him know that was okay with him. Die couldn't help but just smirk, kissing at his jaw and then reaching for the lube. He sat up and poured some onto his fingertips, rubbing it around before he slid his hand between Yu's legs, one finger pressing at his puckered entrance. He pushed the first finger in without resistance and he raised one eyebrow at Yu, who gave him a pervy grin. "What... you think I haven't before?" Die let out a little hum and then pushed a second finger in. "Makes my life easier if you know the drill."

Three fingers and then Die couldn't stand it anymore, pulling his fingers free and grabbing the condom, ripping it open only to have it snatched from his hand. Yu smirked at him and then shifted around to mostly sit up. "Lean back a bit." He popped the condom into his mouth and then leaned down, slowly using his lips and tongue to roll it down Die's shaft, blowing him in the process. Once it was snug around the base, he gave the tip another lick and then turned so that he was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air for Die.

Die let out a loud groan, positioning himself behind the other, his hand running over the wings tattooed on Yu's back before he slowly slid in. It was still snug, exactly what Die considered a perfect fit. He could move without worrying about hurting him, but it was still tight enough to provide him that amazing friction that made topping such a glorious thing. Once he was buried to the hilt, he smacked Yu's tight little ass and then started to fuck him hard and fast. He had no interest in waiting, having waited too long in the past. There was no reason for him to keep waiting even longer, in his mind.

The chorus of their moans rose inside the room, the sound of skin slapping against skin leaving nothing to the imagination about what was going on between them. Die's hand moved up to run over Yu's abdomen, rubbing at the defined muscles there, the faint memory of someone else hovering for a second before being completely overridden by this image. He drove into him harder, the bed jerking against the wall with the force of his thrusts. Yu's cries were music to his ears, the pleas for more making him cry out his own pleasure for anyone listening to hear. His hand slid down to grasp his lover's dick, jerking him off in quick, harsh movements.

It was dirty and it was quick, but it was quickly mounting up to what both of them would consider their best encounter to date. Yu could already feel his balls tightening in preparation to spill for a second time and Die was barely clinging to the edges of his orgasm, trying so hard not to fall over the edge without the other. In only a few short seconds, everything culminated. Yu started to cum, his body clenching and then spasming around Die's arousal, triggering the Die to start emptying himself into the latex barrier between them.

Die remained buried inside Yu long after he'd cum, his cock slackening as let himself come back down from it all. When he pulled out and discarded the condom, Yu flopped down against the bed, letting out a soft little laugh. "That was-"

"Amazing," Die finished for him, laying down next to him and curling one arm around his waist. "And totally worth it."

Yu shifted enough to look over at Die, a grin on his lips. "Shoulda told me sooner."

**The End**  



End file.
